


The Mrk'bzt Treatment

by blue_ringed_octopus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Medical Procedures, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Fiction, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_ringed_octopus/pseuds/blue_ringed_octopus
Summary: Mrk’bzt ova had powerful therapeutic properties – an unhealthy incubator wasn’t good for the survival of the species, after all! By the time they were ready to hatch, Lieutenant Jonjoe was expected to be fully healed……and awake when he gave birth to the next generation.





	The Mrk'bzt Treatment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WretchedArtifact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WretchedArtifact/gifts).



Captain Shan watched the medbay from the safe distance of a control room viewscreen simulcast with no small amount of apprehension. She hated those warmongering Plutonians for having put her in this situation.

And she hated having to put her injured Second-in-Command in this situation, _period_.

Lieutenant Jonjoe was laid out on the operating table, face down, and stripped of his uniform. He used the UV lights diligently, as any responsible space traveler should, never mind an officer of the Gaian Navy, but his bare skin still looked unnaturally pale and vulnerable.

The Mrk’bzt was like nothing on Earth – which made sense, since it wasn’t _from_ Earth. It was hard even to _describe_. The chitinous carapace with its strange swirls and patterns of protrusions, the gelatinous pseudopods with their florescent eyespots, the size, larger even than Lieutenant Jonjoe as it slid atop his body—

He was, thankfully, unconscious. His wounds were too grievous; he had passed out long before they’d decided the treatment plan. It was just as well. Captain Shan didn’t know how happy he’d be about what was being done to him.

She couldn’t actually see what the Mrk’bzt was doing. She knew the theory, though, which was almost worse:

First, the ovipositor, as long as Captain Shan’s forearm and almost as thick, was everted. Prehensile and moist with natural lubrication, it writhed and quested blindly along the unbroken flesh of Lieutenant Jonjoe’s head, his neck, his back, his waist, his buttocks…until it found the anus. Then, insertion would begin.

She’d been told that some people found the insertion pleasurable. _Some people_. The rest – assuming they were conscious, which, yes, thankfully, Lieutenant Jonjoe wasn’t – were said to experience indescribably intense pain.

Once complete insertion of the ovipositor was achieved, the actual laying of the ova took approximately ten minutes, and anywhere from six to thirteen was a normal clutch size. The Mrk’bzt quivered throughout the laying, like it was in ecstasy. Maybe it was. Captain Shan found herself imagining what it felt like to have one’s insides packed with the soft-shelled Mrk’bzt ova, each the size of a golf ball and slightly squishy, stuffed, swelling, belly grotesquely distended by the sheer volume of the load—

It was done. The Mrk’bzt moved off and away from Lieutenant Jonjoe. There was a thick trail of milk-white slime visible between his legs. But not a single ovum. The ova were all inside.

The procedure had been a success. Mrk’bzt ova had powerful therapeutic properties – an unhealthy incubator wasn’t good for the survival of the species, after all! By the time they were ready to hatch, Lieutenant Jonjoe was expected to be fully healed…

…and awake when he gave birth to the next generation.

Captain Shan only hoped he’d forgive her for getting him pregnant while he slept.


End file.
